


It's just you and me now, huh?

by BlakesRus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 5 x 13 spoilers, Always, Angst, Bellarke, Bittersweet Ending, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Clarke pulling another lever, Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Harper and Clarke friendship, Heartbreak, Jordan Green - Freeform, Light Angst, Monty Green & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Monty and Harper are the real MVPs, Multi, Other, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Sacrifice, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, bestfriends, day trip 3.0, don't read if you don't want to hear about (potential) spoilers, facing demons, finale, foreshadowing bellarke canon, my take on the finale, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesRus/pseuds/BlakesRus
Summary: the 5 x 13 finale we deserved & the season 6 we certainly deserve = SHIT TON OF BELLARKE / JORDAN GREEN my smol bean*It wasn't until they were at the ships door that Clarke heard his muffled voice amongst the orchestra of noise; she stopped in her tracks, mentally preparing herself to face him; the man she'd left to die.She turned to face him but to her surprise he was already staring at her; blood dripping down his jaw from his cheek.Before her mind had time to process what she was doing she was mere inches away from his face, using her fingers to wipe away the blood.He flinched so slightly that if you blinked you'd miss it; but Clarke didn't.She never missed a single thing that he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys so update - I wrote this a week before the finale and shit I was super close kinda to the actual finale.  
> Anyways, I've decided I'm going to continue writing this, do my own take on season 6 cos we all know JR will NEVER give us what we deserve, so I've updated the date to make it more recent for people to read.  
> NEW CHAPTER COMING THIS WEEKEND.

Clarke hadn't defeated McCreary, she hadn't succeeded in making sure those missiles never got deployed.

She watched from a distance as Dioyza gave Shaw the orders to kill him, he did so in one swift solider like movement.

Clarke's soul so numb to the sound of death she didn't even blink as the gun shot ricocheted through the ship.

Raven placed an unsure hand on Clarke's shoulder "We don't have much time" she whispered.

Clarke placed her own shaky hand on top of Raven's, "I'll save as many people as I can" she held Raven's gaze.

A frown line appeared on Raven's forehead "But Clarke we don't have muc-".

Clarke held her hand up "No, we do and I'll do my best, you get the ship ready".

Raven gulped, understanding why Clarke needed to do this, why she had this almighty need to _redeem_ herself from the last time they'd met in six years.

"Be careful okay" Raven whispered gently, the fear radiating from her body before the comfort of Zeke’s presences beside her seemed to settle her features.

Clarke gave them both a hopeful nod, Raven managed a smile _I forgive you Clarke_.

Clarke's eyes darted to the door _I know but I have to do this._

Clarke gave them both one last look over with her eyes, the fear of never seeing Raven again starting to plague her as she ran to the back of the ship towards the exit. 

She cast her fearful eyes over the vast wasteland scattered with bodies from both sides.

Her heart hammered against her chest, wondering if Madi...  _her_ Madi lay amongst them, a commander dying with her people.

Clarke raced out of the ship, eyes fleeting from one body to the next, feeling a sense of relief as each lifeless body she passed wasn't Madi's before an uneasy feeling of loss settled into the pit of her stomach. 

She heard movements in the distance, footsteps upon footsteps marching through the warren dessert towards her.

She saw figures, tiresome but brave as they ran as if there lives depended on it and this time their lives _did_ depend on it.

Her squinted eyes tried to make out something or someone, but the glare from the sun gave her nothing but hopeless reflections of blinding light. 

She began to pick up her pace, running towards them, not caring what side they were from; they _had_ to hurry.

"Hurry, run, come on" she screamed, her throat becoming dry.

Clarke’s feet trudging through the blood splattered sand tiresomely as she waved aimlessly to attract their attention.

As the band of people got closer, she made out people she knew, she cared about, she _loved_.

Madi was in the centre, shouting commands to the unit of people surrounding her as they ran, armour and all towards Clarke.

Towards the ship, towards a safe passage to the next adventure. 

"Madi" Clarke emptied her lungs, running faster, harder towards her daughter.

Clarke's voice tore through the valley, Madi's face overflowing with relief at finally seeing Clarke again.

"Clarke, Clarke" Madi shouted breathlessly as they collided.

A beautiful picture of entangled bodies as she scooped Madi up into her arms, squeezing her so tightly, to cement that this was real, she was really here in her arms.

 _Alive._  

She put Madi's feet firmly back on the ground, knowing that time was precious "We have to hurry the first missile will hit soon".

Clarke looked past Madi to the group that had surrounded them both, "Hurry, come on to the ship" Clarke shouted in desperation, but no one dared to move, all eyes rested on Madi, looking to her for their command. 

"You heard her, to the ship. Now" Madi ordered, taking her hand in Clarke's as she lead her people to their new Eden, a ship that would save them all. 

It wasn't until they were at the ships door that Clarke heard his muffled voice amongst the orchestra of noise; she stopped in her tracks, mentally preparing herself to face him; the man she'd left to die. 

She turned to face him but to her surprise he was already staring at her; blood dripping down his jaw from his cheek.

Before her mind had time to process what she was doing she was mere inches away from his face, using her fingers to wipe away the blood.

He flinched so slightly that if you blinked you'd miss it; but Clarke didn't. 

 _She never missed a single thing that he did._  

She found the courage to look into his eyes, they were still warm and kind.

Clarke felt a sense of relief knowing that even after everything, _his_ eyes were still the same, still kind, still warm, still loving.

That the events he had suffered hadn't made them cold and lifeless. They were her Bellamy's eyes, the eyes she'd _remembered_ so easily for six years.

She parted her lips, to say something, anything, but how can you apologise to someone you care about for leaving them behind to die.

A knot formed in her stomach, the harsh reality that she left Bellamy to die knocking her sideways.

"Bellamy I-" 

He shook his head quickly, taking a step back from her "Later".

His words came out harsher than he'd intended as Clarke retracted her fingers from his cheek as though his skin had singed them; his cheek undoubtedly missing the warmth of her delicate touch, a touch he hadn't felt in years.  

His hand reached out grabbing her wrist "Clarke..." he closed his eyes, breathing out slowly "I- I'm not mad at you, but _please_ we can talk about this later" he pleaded with her now, he truly wasn't mad; not anymore.

Clarke swallowed, giving him a shaky nod before running back to the ships door, informing people where to go. 

"Madi, I want you to go  with Murphy and Emori and find Raven. Find out how long we have until the next missile hits okay?".

"But Clarke I want to stay with you" Madi frowned, taking a needy step towards her, nestling into her side. 

"Madi, right now I need you to go and find Raven and get a message back to me" she kissed Madi tentatively on the forehead.

"My little night blood" she whispered desperately “please go”.

Madi reluctantly pulled herself away from the place she called home and disappeared down the corridor, Murphy and Emori accompanying her. 

She turned back around to find Bellamy still standing on the battlefield, she walked cautiously towards him stopping beside him as her shoulder brushed against his unintentionally. 

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, an eerily silence beginning to surround them.

Bellamy sighed "We lost them coming over the hill, Octavia... Echo, Jackson, Miller, your Mom and Kane" he rubbed his face with his free hand, sounding defeated. 

"Hey" she reached out to touch him because that was her natural reflex for him.

"This isn't your fault" her voice trying to smooth over the guilt he was feeling of standing there without his sister, Echo and the others. 

Clarke took the sight of him in, his shoulders hunched over; he looked physically and emotionally drained.

A large part of her became consumed with guilt because she knew she'd contributed to it all, it was her fault it had come to this. 

Her desperate need to protect Madi had overwritten every other part of her, the rational part, the tough part because Madi was her everything.

But as she looked across at a broken Bellamy, for the first time since the prisoner ship had landed, she asked herself was it really worth it?

Bellamy went to speak, but he was thrown by the screaming sound coming from the sky.

It wailed so loudly, his ears began to ring; he shared a fearful exchange with Clarke before she turned to run towards the ship.

But when he didn't follow she stopped; grabbing his arm forcefully. She was screaming and shouting at him but he couldn't hear her.

Her voice getting lost amongst the piercing wails of the missile as it entered his view of the sky. 

She beat at his chest "Bellamy, Bellamy come on".

She fought against his stance, managing to drag him to the ship door, because there was no way she was leaving him behind.

_Not this time._

He refused to go inside as he watched the first missile hit Eden, the sky became engulfed with fire and the smell of burnt flesh blew through the valley.

Clarke's eyes filled with tears, knowing that somewhere out there her Mom, Kane, Octavia hell even Echo were there and there was nothing she could do. 

The crackling of flames could be heard as their view of the valley became distaught, the smoke clouding their vision.

When the ringing finally stopped, Clarke shouted "We have to go, now".

Bellamy shook his head stubbornly "No, Clarke I can't".

He began striding towards the smoke, towards the fire, towards death. Clarke's worst fears began to play out in front of her, Bellamy leaving her _again._

"Bellamy no-" her voice cracked and for a second he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing the vulnerability in her voice stirred something inside of him that he hadn't felt for 6 years.

He turned around to meet her wide, fearful eyes.

"Clarke, I _can't_ leave my friends" now it was his turn for his voice to crack.

Clarke fought an internal battle with herself, she knew the hard choice was the smartest choice, to close that door, close it on Bellamy and never see him again.

But she let her heart take over as she found herself running, running towards him, then past him into the smoke filled battlefield.

To help try and retrieve as many people as possible, people they both cared about.

She _had_ to do this, try and redeem herself from the mistakes she’d made. If she could save a life, just one it wouldn’t fix what she’s already broken but it was a start at building something new. 

Bellamy watched her body plough through the smoke, unable to move for a few seconds before the sound of another missile entering the atmosphere stirred him into action.

He kept a watchful eye on her, making sure to _never_ lose sight of her. 

He ran through the sand, tripping over dead bodies and discarded guns. He heard Clarke call out, shouting through the smoke and fire for him.

”Bellamy, Bellamy over here".

He followed the sound of her voice, panicking until he finally found her. She was tending to Octavia, who was struggling to breathe in the midst of the smoke and fire fumes. 

"O" he croaked, scooping his sister into his arms, forgetting about their past, because it _didn't_ matter anymore. 

It was the end of the world, again, and there was no way he was going to loose her.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, turning around in hope of finding other survivors, in hope of finding his friends. 

"I don't know..." she paused to meet her brothers eyes "I lost them before the missile hit I.. I don't know Bell".

A single tear ran down her cheek, the first glimpse of humanity she had showed since Bellamy had placed his two feet on the ground.

Bellamy pulled her close "It's okay, I got you".

Bellamy began to retrace his steps back towards the ship, but this time he was the one to stop when Clarke didn't follow "Clarke?".

Bellamy said her name so softly that a lump formed in her throat.

”Take Octavia back to the ship, I'm okay, I'll try and find the others".

Bellamy opened his mouth to argue, but within a split second he'd lost her to the clouds of smoke.

Octavia let out a worrying cough, as Bellamy raced back to the ship, looking back every so often in the hope of seeing Clarke's silhouette  running behind him.

Madi stood at the entrance, her face lighting up as she saw Bellamy's figure running through the smoke towards her, but as he got closer and Clarke didn't appear, Madi's relief soon deteriorated.

"Bellamy" Madi frowned, taking a step down the ramp. "Bellamy... where's Clarke?!" she demanded.

Bellamy handed Octavia over to Indra and Gaia, before averting his attention to Madi. 

"I said where's Clarke?!" Madi's tone was boarding on fear, sadness, anger. "Hey-".

Bellamy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Clarke's okay, she's just gone to find her Mom" he nodded reassuringly, not sure _who_ he was trying to reassure Madi or _himself_.

"But... she's not back yet" Madi's desperate eyes looking out to the sea of smoke.

She still had hope firmly inside of her, because above all she remembered Clarke's daily motto - _always have hope._

Bellamy shook his jacket off, preparing to go back out into the smoke; but Madi's voice gained his attention. "Raven said we need to go..." she paused, wiping her eyes.

"The second missile will be dropped closer, it could effect the ship".

For the first time since Bellamy had met her, Madi sounded like a child; her voice wavering in fear of loosing the person she loved most. 

"We can't leave... not yet" Bellamy huffed refusing to go inside as he walked back down the ramp.

"She radioed you every day for 2199 day's Bellamy...".

Bellamy's heart stopped, as he processed Madi's words.

”What?" was all he could bring himself to say as he spun on his heels to face her. 

"It was you, it was always you... who gave her hope, it's because of you she's alive Bellamy. You kept her sane, even though you didn't know she was alive".

Madi was crying now, the tears running down her cheeks as she looked hopelessly out into the valley; searching for Clarke. 

"I don't... I don't understand" he whispered, shaking his head.

"She's out there, not for herself, not for her Mom. But for **_you_**..." Madi gulped "She never meant to leave you to _die_ Bellamy". 

Their moment was cut short as the second missile began to wail.

"I have to go get her" he shouted over his shoulder to Madi, as he ran courageously back into the smoke to get Clarke... to get his best friend back.

"Clarke? Clarke where are you?" He called out hopelessly.

He ran in multiple directions, trying to figure out if he was going the right way or just round and round in circles. 

He eventually spotted her about 5 meters away from him, he lunged forward grabbing her.

Relieved when he placed a needy hand on her back that she didn't disappear like she used to in his dreams.

But his relief was cut short as she turned to face him, tear stained cheeks and defeated eyes meeting his.

"Clarke we need to go" he ordered, taking hold of her wrist.

She shook loose of his grip "But your friends" her eyes searching his face. 

"We can't..." he bit down tightly on his jaw; knowing that he had _no_ choice, he was willing to sacrifice his life; but _not_ Clarke's - not again.

"We need to go... now" his tone was clipped as he was now guiding them both through the flames towards the ship.

“Bellamy, no!” She argued back. “I need to do this, I need to save them”.

Bellamy dismissed her, putting a protective arm around her waist to ensure she didn’t try and run the opposite way.

The ground beneath them shook as the missile made contact with the ground, the sound of rubble being thrown into the air around them giving them the drive to keep pushing. 

As the ship came into view, Clarke reached out taking Bellamy's hand in hers as they pulled each other to safety.

Madi greeted Clarke with a bone crushing hug, but it was cut short when Bellamy pulled Madi back, knowing what Clarke needed to do. 

"Let's give her some time okay" Bellamy swallowed, trying not to allow his thoughts to drift to his friends who were somewhere on this god forsaken planet that was being destroyed. 

Once he had led Madi to safety, he hung back; leaning against the wall as Clarke's shaky hand began to pull the lever up. 

"May we meet again" she croaked, as the glorious Sun became blocked out by the door. 

"May we meet again" Bellamy whispered as he shed a tear, a tear for Echo, for Jackson, for Kane, for Abby and anyone else who lay outside there somewhere.

Clarke turned to face him, her eyes filled with tears "I couldn't save them" she whispered, sinking down to the floor in defeat.

Bellamy reached tentatively for her, pressing her body close to his; his hand in her hair, her face buried in his neck, a sense of dejavu hitting him like bullet to the heart.

"We did our best" he rocked her, holding her tightly, only stopping when the ship jolted into action, and she left the comfort of his body; searching for a wall to lean against.

Raven appeared a few moments later, her eyes bloodshot; she'd been crying too.

Her eyes wondered from Clarke to Bellamy, she gave them both a small smile, letting them know she felt the pain that they both did. 

"We did what we had to do" she whispered, there was a pause before Clarke spoke up. 

"What do we do now?". 

"Follow me" Raven motioned towards the door, as the three of them exited the room.

They walked into a large room, that was familiar to Bellamy.

Clarke ran her dainty hands over the pods in awe "Are these?".

"You bet they are" Raven grinned.

For a small moment the three of them shared a laugh, so soft and lighthearted that the events that had occurred only minutes ago seemed like a distant nightmare.

"There aren't enough supplies here for everyone... so we've got to be put into Cryo sleep until we can crack the Eligiuis 3 files to find a new home" Raven wiped her forehead, the intensity of the situation getting the better of her. 

"All of us?" Clarke asked, sharing a frightened look with Bellamy.

"What if we never crack the code... what if we never wake up?" she spoke a little louder, the fear kicking in. 

"That's the thing..." Raven trailed off as Monty and Harper entered the room. 

"Your alive" Bellamy gasped, greeting them both with a hug.

Monty's arm reached out to Clarke pulling her reluctant body into the circle along with Raven as the five of them stood quietly. 

Clarke let out a small yelp, tears welling in her eyes that at last after 6 years, she was finally back with her friends.

The love and warmth radiating off them all cementing that they all had forgiven her, they all did _love_ her and _miss_ her the same way she had them.

"Me and Harper... we're gonna fix this" Monty said, pulling away from his friends.

"But how? If we all go into cryo sleep?" Bellamy frowned, not following.

"We aren't" Harper said, holding her hand up when Bellamy opened his mouth to argue.

"Me and Monty can survive on his new batches on algae, we're the only ones who have adapted to this new recipe. Monty can crack the codes... eventually" Harper smiled, with a glint in her eyes nobody had seen in a while.

A glint of _hope_.

"Once we've cracked it, we can wake everyone up and boom... a new home for everyone" Monty concluded.

Bellamy gave them a doubtful smile "But what if-".

"Bellamy, have a little faith okay?" Monty nodded, clapping Bellamy over the back as they lead them to another room, where most of the survivors had gathered.

Madi stood on a raised platform, offering everyone a motivational speech.

"My people... we will journey to a new beginning, but for that to happen I need to ask one thing from you all. We all need to go into a very long sleep... to enable the right people to take us to our salvation". 

Muttering spread like wildfire around the room.

“I know this is a lot to take in... but this is the only way we can survive" Madi nodded, before spotting Clarke near the door, taking off towards her; burying herself into Clarke's warmth. 

"Is it wrong if I'm scared?" Madi questioned, her voice low so that only Clarke could her her.

"Scared of what?" Clarke frowned with concern, kneeling down closer to Madi's height. 

"Of this cryo sleep... what if I never wake up, what if I never see you again, what if-" Clarke cut Madi off as she kissed her head, a hand running through her hair. 

"You listen to me okay-" Clarke cleared her throat, taking a deep breath before continuing.

”You  _will_ wake up. You  _will_ see me again. We just have to wait Madi... When we wake up, we'll be exactly as we are now, I  _promise"._

She held onto Madi tight, trying to convince herself as well as Madi that everything would be okay. 

Bellamy entered the room, his face looking haunted as his eyes landed on Clarke, making his way over to her.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked "All things considered".

"I just... I just put O into cryo sleep and- and it was, it was".

Bellamy paused, trying to think of a way to describe what it feels like to put someone you care about into what could possibly be an internal sleep.

Clarke squeezed his hand, telling him she understood, he didn't need to explain it.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her in close, seeking comfort; seeking anything.

Human contact, skin on skin, Clarke's skin on his skin - something he hand't felt in what seemed like a lifetime.

She rubbed his back soothingly, feeling the tiniest sensation of tears on her neck.

But she never pointed it out because even now after all this time she knew him.

She knew that he only showed his true emotions around a select few and right now she was the closet thing he had.

"I wanted to show you something" He whispered after sometime, taking her hand.

He took her into a much smaller room, with a viewing window and Clarke stopped dead.

The view of the earth being destroyed made her knees feel weak, making everything real.

She thought of her Mom and Kane, two people she loved who were probably dead by now, or who were alone and scared but still they would eventually face death. 

Before she knew it she was crying again, crying at the deaths of hundreds of people, crying at the loss of her Mom, Kane, Echo, Miller, Jackson... people she did care about, _even_ after all this time.

She placed her outstretched palm on the window, the earth felt so close, yet so far away as red and orange smoke swirled around Eden, the place she's called home for the past six years.

It cut Clarke deep, yet again something she loved had got destroyed, someone she loved had died... _again._

 _"_ If I had just stopped McCreary" she whispered, her breath fogging up the glass "None of this would of happened...".

Her body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed, Bellamy like always appeared beside her, attempting to shoulder her pain as he held her close.

"Clarke, this isn't your fault" Bellamy reminded her. 

"No but it is Bellamy-" she sniffed "I could have stopped this, I could have saved everyone... I failed" she wiped her eyes with her free hand, her other hand gripping onto Bellamy's top tightly. 

"Six years ago, I was looking down on earth; it was on fire and-" he took a breath, the feelings he had felt six years ago rising to the surface.

"Clarke... I left you behind, I left you behind so that we could live and I-".

"I looked at this earth that was on fire and all I could see was you" he whispered, staring back at his reflection in the mirror.

"I never wanted to leave you" he whispered.

”I nearly didn't, but your voice was in my head and I didn't want to let you down" he sighed, turning his body away from the window. 

"I knew no matter what choice I made, someone would die and I- I used my head... Like you told me to. Part of me has regretted it every day for the past six years. But then when I saw you- I. I realised as fucked up as it sounds; it was worth it. Because none of us died. We _all_ lived".

"This isn't your fault okay" he assured her, pulling her into his side as she lay her head on his chest.

" _We_ did what we had to do" he offered her a confident nod, before Clarke added only a beat after "like always". 

An alarm started to ring, diverting their attention back to the main room where they both ran into.

Raven found them both "It's time, the sooner we're in the pods the better" she nodded, before listing off reasons on her fingers as to why it had to be  _now._

All three of them entered the cryo pod room, some people had already entered the pods and were being gently eased into a deep sleep, others were saying their goodbyes to friends, to family; trying to prolong being awake for as long as possible.

Clarke began to panic, her eyes not finding Madi anywhere in the room.

Raven sensed her uneasiness "Hey... stop worrying. We placed you and Bellamy next to her, she's waiting for you, your right over the back".

Raven pointed to the far corner where you could just make out Madi's head peeking over the top of the pods. 

Clarke hugged Raven, they shared unspoken words -  _i'm sorry, i forgive you, I've missed you, i'll see you soon, always._

Clarke raced over to Madi, she could already sense the fear Madi was feeling "Hey, you have nothing to be scared of okay. I'll be right beside you".

Clarke hoped Madi felt comfort in knowing she was next to her. Madi clung onto Clarke as she lifted her up into the pod. 

Madi reluctantly strapped herself in, tears falling slowly down her face as she grabbed onto any part of Clarke she could.

Clarke tried her best not to crack, not to show Madi the fear she felt inside, she rubbed her cheek soothingly, like she did when Madi was younger.

Singing to her softly until Madi began to settle, her grip becoming weaker. 

Clarke bent down, kissing Madi's forehead one last time, before pulling back and shutting the window of the pod. 

Madi's hand reached out for Clarke's, Clarke pressed her hand against Madi's, the glass the only thing keeping them apart. 

"Remember that I love you... always" she smiled through her watering eyes, as Madi's began to falter until they closed for good.

Clarke turned away, not bearing to look any longer. Bellamy hung back allowing them to have their moment, not wanting to intrude.

Clarke noticed him, he offered her a sad smile as he walked over to his pod that was next to hers. 

"Bellamy-".

He didn't say anything, he just hugged her tightly, hoping the tears falling from his eyes were enough for her to know he forgives her, he loves her and he  _never_ wants to have to feel what its like to loose her, ever again. 

"We'll see each other soon,  I promise" Clarke breathed against his chest as she slowly peeled her body away from his.

"See you on the other side princess" he smiled sadly, hoisting himself up into his pod.

He lay on his side facing her, watching as Clarke's eyes began to grow heavy, he was the last thing she saw before she too succumb to sleep. 

Her sleeping body was the last thing he saw, as he too closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

Clarke's eyes shot open, she rose up quickly, her head hitting the top of the pod.

She panicked, wondering where the hell she was, she looked to her left, noticing Madi asleep, and to her right, she noticed a now stirring Bellamy. 

Her pod unlocked itself, she clambered down the stairs of her pod, pressing her face against the glass of Bellamy's pod.

He awoke, a confused, bewildered look on his face, but as soon as his eyes landed on Clarke he broke out into a grin. 

His pod opened and Clarke couldn't contain herself as she leaned over, embracing him tightly.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

Bellamy chuckled "You always ask the easy questions huh". 

The sound of footsteps alerted them to someone else presence, Bellamy eyed the room noticing nobody else had been woken up; only them. 

"Monty, Harper is that you?" Bellamy called out as a figure appeared from the darkness.

He had tanned skin, much like Monty's but his hair was very fair, almost blonde like Harper's.

"I'm Jordan". 

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a worried look.

“Where's Monty and Harper?" Bellamy asked, his worry for his friends increasing with every passing second. 

"Maybe this will help" Jordan nodded as he clicked a remote, a screen appeared with a video of Monty on there. 

"Bellamy, Clarke.. It's been two years since we boarded the ship, these files are a lot harder than I thought to crack" Monty ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Harper... she's pregnant I don't know how, but she is" Monty looked so fucking happy that Clarke's heart began to swell. 

The video eventually cut to a different day, the day their son was born, Harper looked radiant, as she held a tiny baby in her arms.

"We really hope he survives living off algae" Monty admitted, "His name is Jordan, after-".

"Jasper" Bellamy whispered, his glassy eyes staring up at the screen.

Their eyes darted to Jordan "Your... your their-" Clarke sighed in disbelief

"Son... your their son?" Bellamy asked. 

Jordan held a finger to his lips, as the video continued to play.

It was a different video now, Jordan was older, he could walk and talk but Harper looked frail, young but very frail. 

"We hadn't planned to be on his algae diet for this long, it's out sixth year of being on this ship" she sighed as Monty held her hand. 

The next video, Jordan was older at least 14, Monty had aged a lot, but Harper was nowhere to be seen. 

That's when the unsettling feeling in Clarke's stomach began.

"Bellamy, Clarke.. Harper she's... she's gone" Monty wiped his eyes, as his son hugged him tight.

"When we were putting everyone into cryo sleep, I set your two's pods to open first, but only to open when I'd cracked the codes. Harper got ill and god I wish I hadn't set the timers, because someone could of saved her" he sniffed, looking away from the camera; too upset to continue.

Clarke eyes were streaming, as she tried to hold it together watching Monty suffer on his own.

Watching their child _without_ its mother, crying at loosing _another_ friend.

The screen changed again, another video playing, Monty had grey hair now.

"Its been 30 years and I've finally cracked the codes to Eligiuis Three" he smiled in triumph, his body so old and frail that Jordan had to help him up from his seat. 

It will take us a year to get to the new planet, once we get there I can wake you all up" he was crying of happiness, thankful he'd been able to crack the code and save everyone. 

The screen cut to black as Jordan walked towards Bellamy and Clarke.

"Where's Monty now?" Bellamy asked.

Lucas's eyes filled with sadness as he explained that his father, Monty Green had passed away only days after cracking the code.

Bellamy couldn't contain his emotions anymore as he let out a heart crushing sob, "No.. no it can't be".

He shook his head, refusing to believe both Monty and Harper were gone.

That _his_ friends had spent their lifetime trying to find a solution, a salvation for them all to enjoy. 

"He was content with dying, he said  _it's okay son, I did what I needed to. I found a new home for you, for everyone. Bellamy and Clarke will make sure you survive, it’s okay now.. I can go_ and then he was gone, just like that". 

Clarke's bottom lip trembled, Monty and Harper had made the ultimate sacrifice, for them, for everyone and they weren't alive for either Bellamy or Clarke to repay the favour. 

"Here, let me show you something" Jordan gestured for them to follow him, Bellamy took Clarke's hand in his, knowing she feels the same way he does. 

Jordan opened the window shutters, revealing a new untouched planet in the distance. 

The realisation finally dawned on both Bellamy and Clarke at this chance, a new start for them all... except for Monty and Harper who had mercilessly sacrificed themselves, giving everyone else a chance at life again, a second chance.

They were both silently trying to process the news, Monty cracked the code, Harper and Monty were dead, they had a child, he stood next to Bellamy and Clarke, he was the same age if not older than them.

In front of them was a new planet in orbit, untouched to such massacres like Earth was.

“Living off the algae for so many years.. that’s what killed them both” Jordan took a breath to compose himself.

“Neither one of them had thought it would take as long as it did, but they had no backup plan, this _was_ it. They swore they wouldn’t give up, not ever”.

He gulped down the lump forming in his throat “when Mom got ill” Clarke’s body shivered, Harper was his _Mom_.

It still didn’t feel real.

”When Mom got sick she never even told Dad, she wanted him to focus all his time and energy in cracking the codes. And by the time Dad realised she was ill it was... it was too late’. 

Clarke’s hand searched for Bellamy’s again, he caressed her knuckles, staying silent because there were no words, no words to describe the bullet wound holes they both shared in their hearts.

”They sacrificed everything... for all of us” Bellamy’s voice barely audible.

Clarke nodded slowly “They were good people Jordan”.

“I know” he quipped “But so are you”.

It was an emotional moment, as they looked down upon this planet, as Bellamy pulled Clarke close into his side, he felt as though they could do this, he wouldn’t allow Monty and Harper to die in vain.

He would put his all into making sure this time they did it right.  

This is it. 

A new start, for everyone. 

And they'd be facing it, together.

_Like always_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the 5 x 13 finale, using the knowledge from the leaked footage (FUCKIN BEAUTIFUL FOOTAGE BTW).  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke sat at the window seat, her head still spinning from the recent revelations. Forehead pressed against the glass, overwhelmed eyes still absorbing the site in front of her beyond the glass. 

She bought her knees up to her chest, in the hope it would stop her body from shaking, the shock of what had happened during their sleep had left her majorly unsettled. Clarke gripped her arms so tightly they became numb, red fingers marks etched onto her skin.

After half an hour of silence Clarke drew her attention away from the window, her downcast eyes resting on the two bodies that had congregated at the table. 

“We need to get out there, see if it’s inhabitable” She suggested, walking over to join Bellamy and Jordan at the table.

“It is” Jordan snapped only a beat after.

“My Dad wouldn’t have risked his life” he paused, trying to soften out his shaky words “if he didn’t know for sure it would be safe to  _live_  on”. 

Clarke frowned, a guilty pang rippling through her heart “God, Jordan I didn’t mean- I would never ever doubt Monty I-".

Bellamy took a step forward, bringing himself into the conversation, his fingers brushing lightly over the finger nail marks imprinted on Clarke’s skin.

“Me nor Clarke are doubtful of what your Dad believed, but we still have to check it out” Bellamy gave Jordan a sad smile before his concerned gaze fell back to Clarke’s red skin.

 _you okay_? The unspoken question, projecting out from his deepened frown.

She gave him a subtle nod before focusing on the back wall, just behind Jordan’s head. Because, no she wasn’t okay, but the last thing she- or anyone else needed was for their focus to be on her and her well being.

“Sorry” Jordan mumbled apologetically “I’ve never been outside the ship before and I- “. 

Clarke had been on so many missions, so many treks; more than she cared to admit, especially to Jordan. You could see from miles away, the pureness and innocence in him. His soul unburdened and untouched from the dreadful massacres of what was once earth, their home.

She took comfort in knowing that this journey wouldn’t have the same sins as earth did, thankful that Jordan’s soul would remain full of light – at least for now.

“Hey, it’s fine. You’ll be with us the entire time” Clarke squeezed his shoulder.

“Us?” Bellamy questioned, movement stilling.

Clarke scowled, “Yes… us?”, handing Jordan a suit that looked as if it would fit him.

“Clarke, you’re not coming with us” Bellamy replied, adamantly.

His tightly folded arms and pursed lips, showing this wasn’t up for discussion.

Clarke snorted “Like hell I’m not”.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly catapulted into unknown territory for Jordan. He wasn’t used to seeing people disagree, but then something his Mom had once told him sprung into mind.

_"This is Clarke” Harper smiled, gesturing to all 2 foot and 2 inches of Jordan over to the pod his Mom called number one._

" _Ark?” A toothless grin repeated._

_Harper ruffled his hair “You are so clever baby”._

_Taking his hand, she took him to the next pod, this one his Mom always called number two._

_“And this, is Bellamy” Harper said, fingers brushing over the glass that separated her from a sleeping Bellamy._

_"When Daddy cracks the code- “_

_"Clever Daddy” Jordan giggled, which resulted in Harper giving him a warm smile._

_"Yes, clever Daddy” she repeated, “Bellamy and Clarke will wake up first. Their wonderful people Jordan, they love each other a great deal”._

_"Like you and Daddy?” Jordan asked, before proceeding to suck on his thumb._

_Harper chuckled lightly, taking Jordan’s other free hand “Yes, I guess you could say that J, but sometimes their love for one another can make them hurt one another- Not on purpose baby” Harper cooed, as Jordan’s frown began to smooth out._

_"They protect each other and they will protect you too. But if they ever argue, don’t get scared okay?”._

Jordan witnessed for the first time what their bickering entailed and he gathered it wouldn’t be the last time he’d be there to watch it unfold.

Clarke stood her ground, adamant that whatever Bellamy said, it wouldn't change her mind; she was coming and that was that. But he was persistent, he began yelling that it was unknown territory out there and it wasn't safe. 

_Safe._

“I survived on a burning planet for six fucking years Bellamy, don’t tell me this isn’t safe” she shouted, angry fingers pointing aggressively out of the window.

Jordan tried to contain his short but very noticeable reaction at Clarke using… a _naughty_ word.

Although, figuratively speaking he was the same age as them, he was never, _has_ never been accustomed to language like that; the deepening blush on his cheeks made him turn away to put his suit on.

There was a glint in Clarke’s eyes that Bellamy hadn't seen since their time in the woods, all those years ago. It was challenging him; goading him.

He groaned in defeat "Fine, you can come... Just stay by me- Hey!" he snapped, waiting until her eyes locked onto his and he knew he had her full attention.

"I mean it Clarke, we stick _togethe_ r. No wondering off okay. I'm not losing you, especially out there" he gulped, pulling his pointed finger away from her direction, shoving his hand back into his pocket hastily. 

Clarke tried to not let the weight his words carried affect her; he couldn't _lose her_.

She shook the thoughts away, muttering under her breath pettily "I was gonna come anyway, I didn't need your permission" before getting her gear ready for their trip.

* * *

It was so fulfilling to see Jordan’s face as the door opened, the gasp that surpassed his lips that only moments before had been trembling in fear. He was all the things they were years ago, their whole lives had been spent on a ship in the sky. It wasn’t until Jordan took in his first breath of fresh air and the look of astonishment shone through his wide eyes, that Clarke realised just how alike they were.

Bellamy lead at the front, taking carefully placed steps across the dusky pink coloured floor. Clouds of dust rose up from the ground where his heavy boots were placed. He waited for a few minutes and when nothing happened, he beckoned for Clarke and Jordan to follow.

"Just be slow" he warned, as they made their way down the ramp, one step at a time. 

She enjoyed Jordan’s company, he was a nice buffer between her and Bellamy. It gave Clarke someone else to talk too other than having to walk beside Bellamy and his low volumed mutterings of how it isn't safe for her to be out in. Or the very obvious glare he gave her whenever she went to walk in a different direction to him. 

“This is… This is just- wonderful, magical even” Jordan’s face aghast, his soft coloured eyes drinking in the sight in front of him.

His breathe getting caught in his disbelief of the place he was now sitting in, overwhelmed of the world outside of the window he’d stared out of all of his life.

Clarke smiled at him, thankful he was oblivious to the fact they’d been walking for hours and hadn’t found one source of food or water. Thankful, that at least for tonight he was able to have no fears.

Bellamy shared a dubious look with Clarke, she rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the clearing at the edge of the ship, groaning when she heard the unmistakable thud of his boots following quickly behind her.

“What the hell are we meant to do?” He asked, panicked eyes searching hers for an answer whilst making sure to keep his voice low enough to not reach Jordan’s ears.

Clarke paused, trying to think back to her first years after Praimfaya – memories she’d buried deep, with good reason.

“After Praimfaya” she swallowed, wishing she hadn’t noticed the way Bellamy’s eyes had softened so dramatically.

“I had to scavenge… _a lot_. Sometimes I’d find edible foods, other times I’d find what I thought was edible food, until my body would freak out an hour or so after. I’d be sick, maybe pass out for a day or two and then yeah- lesson learnt” she mumbled limply, not enjoying sharing this part of her with Bellamy.

Bellamy titled his head to the side, unable to stop himself from reaching out to pry her finger nails away from the bare skin they were impaling.

His hand, much larger than hers, covered her hand until he felt her fingers start to relax, eventually becoming still in his own.

“What I’m trying to explain is, sometimes food and water sources are places we’d never even _think_ to look” She explained “We’re looking for an _obvious_ water supply, like a river on earth or a berry tree, or a deer like on earth, but we’re not on _earth_ Bellamy” She reminded him.

Bellamy nodded slowly as he listened tentatively to her, “So we look in the unexpected?”.

“In a nutshell, yes” Clarke shrugged before pulling her hand away from his as a suspicious Jordan approached them.

He stood inbetween them giving them a quizzical look “What’s going on?”.

“Nothing” they both replied quickly; which only heightened Jordan’s fear they were keeping something from him.

He cocked an eyebrow “You don’t honestly expect me to believe that”.

Bellamy cast a worried glance at Clarke, potentially giving the game away.

“Nothing is going on” Clarke said, being careful to shoot Bellamy daggers when Jordan bent down to tie his shoelaces.

“We’re just a little defeated we haven’t really found anything yet. It’s getting kind of late, we think? We don’t even know if there’s such thing as time here” Clarke muttered, before patting down her jacket until she felt the object she was after.

She brought her Dad’s beloved watch into view, silently thankful it still worked – _after all this time_.

“We should head back inside, to sleep in the ship” She nodded, tapping over the watch face, before placing it safely back inside her pocket.

Jordan’s mouth opened to protest but Bellamy’s overly enthusiastic nod made him decide otherwise.

“I’ll show you to your room” Jordan informed them.

Bellamy wasn’t listening as he made an educated guess of which buttons he had to press for the ships door to close. Smiling triumphantly to himself, that Raven’s tutoring on the Ark had finally paid off.

Clarke however did hear him, the words **your** sticking out for all of the wrong reasons. She hadn’t shared a room with anyone, except for Madi for years and she didn’t want to start now.

“I’m not sharing” She snapped instinctively.

Jordan, bless his soul didn’t react to her sharpness, thankful his Dad had warned him this would happen.

“Clarke, there’s only one room in this entire ship that is made to be slept in. Mom and Dad never bothered to make anymore suitable as they figured we’d all live… outside”.

“Your lying” Clarke bit back, growing agitated at the thought of hearing the breaths of the person she’d envisioned in her dreams for six years, lying next to her, the breaths of the person who died every time in her nightmares.

Jordan, still unoffended by her remarks, recited the sentences his father had once recited to him “Look, Clarke. There are three rooms altogether okay? My room, my Mom and Dad’s room”.

Clarke winced, already beginning to feel bad at making him explain himself.

“- and the spare room they made up for you, that’s it”.

Clarke stared dumbfounded for a moment, silent as she tried to figure out a way to sleep anywhere other than in a room with Bellamy. She was so preoccupied by her thoughts, she didn’t notice Bellamy rejoin them in the main room, only hearing the latter half of their conversation as everything came back into focus.

“Do we have separate blankets, because I must admit I always end up taking it all for myself. Echo always used to…” Bellamy trailed off.

He suddenly found himself on the floor, feeling as though he couldn't breathe. He placed his shaky hands beside his body, before the uncontrollable sobbing began.

He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t hear Clarke’s soft words of comfort nestling into the back of his neck. He couldn’t feel the warmth of her tiny hands as they held his body still; _trying_ to calm his down. He couldn’t see the look of devastation on either Clarke or Jordan’s face as they just sat on the floor with him; both silent as they let him breakdown.

Clarke felt guilty, guilty that she had somehow forgot the loss he had endured when she closed the ship door. She didn’t know their relationship, she had _no_ interest in knowing. But somehow, Echo made him happy and now she was gone, dead just like everyone else’s loved one were, and she hated the thought of Bellamy feeling the way she once did.

After a while, Bellamy’s sobs began to disappear, until only his sniffs could be heard as he tried to pull himself back together. He pried his wet forehead off Clarke’s neck, not even wincing as his skin refused to unstick itself from hers.

He slowly brushed his neglected curls off his face, regretting it instantly as Clarke’s precious blue-eyed gaze caught his.

“Bellamy I- “.

“Don’t… please Clarke don’t” He begged, finding enough energy to gather his body up from the floor.

She nodded subtly, walking away to give him some space; joining Jordan at the table.

“Who was she?... Echo?” Jordan asked.

Clarke’s head snapped towards Bellamy, thankful he hadn’t heard Jordan’s question.

Clarke looked back to Jordan, her brow furrowing “Didn’t your Mom or Dad ever mention her?” She asked in disbelief.

Jordan shook his head, his eyes absentmindedly keeping a tab on Bellamy’s body as it moved around the ship.

“What the- She was his girlfriend Jordan. She spent six years on the ark with him, your Mom, your Dad, Raven, Murphy and Emori” She informed him through hushed lips, praying that Bellamy couldn’t hear any of this.

“Oh” Jordan replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

”I’ve never heard of her” and for once, the honesty his Mom and Dad had fought to make a wonderful attribute in him, suddenly _didn’t_ seem so wonderful.

“It’s okay, just listen to me. Whatever you do, don’t speak of this to anyone; especially Bellamy” she smiled nurturingly at him, patting his shoulder.

“You can sleep with me tonight” Jordan said, when he noticed Bellamy had disappeared to what was supposed to be _their_ room.

Clarke sucked in a quick breath, before releasing a laugh at Jordan’s mortified face.

“For the record Clarke, I think your lovely, but I never want to sleep with you” He said, words rushed as the embarrassment spread to his cheeks.

“Oh god” he whined.

“Listen, I just meant you could totally crash in my room to give him some space. We will sleep apart, I promise”.

And after seeing Bellamy’s emotional down spiral, Clarke decided for once against her better judgement and willingly took Jordan’s kind offer.

Hoping that having unfamiliar company might keep her demons at bay.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she replied, before switching off the lights in the room and following him down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys - A couple of things.  
> \- I just HAD to bring Jake's watch back into the story, because let's be real Clarke loved that fucking watch and I'll always be pissed it just never got mentioned ever again.  
> -I know I showed Bellamy grieving, because realistically he would of done that IF (we had been lucky enough) that she had died in the show.  
> \- This is DEFINITELY a bellarke story, but it's very slow burn; my kids have been through a lot and they gotta mend themselves first. OK.  
> \- Shannon is just so precious, I'm pretty sure Jordan will be just like him.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe it was because the bed was uncomfortable, or maybe it was Jordan’s light yet still audible snores, that seemed to make Clarke’s sleep so unsettled. Or maybe it was the fact she lay in a bed, enveloped with softness that she concluded she wasn’t worthy of sleeping in. 

She wasn’t worthy of the luxury of having a mountain of feather pillows to rest her head upon. She wasn’t accustomed to the security the room openly gave her, nor the comfort of someone close by sleeping; peacefully.

She wasn’t worthy of it, _any_ of it.

And maybe that’s what her body tried to tell her when it shot up from beneath the blankets, the beads of sweat running relentlessly down her body. 

She thought her sudden movement had gone unnoticed, but her parted mouth that was showcasing her emptied lungs proved otherwise.

Jordan roused, rolling over quickly to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, the uncertainty in how to aid her apparent as he started to nervously mumble the words to a nursery rhyme his parents had taught him.

Soon enough a dishevelled Bellamy appeared at the door, his tired eyes soon wide with panic as he knelt down beside Clarke's feverish body. He stroked the hair back off her wet cheeks, his silent eyes trying to figure what was wrong, how he could help.

Jordan looked between Clarke and Bellamy, wondering just how much his Mom and Dad had sheltered him from their painful memories. Bellamy and Clarke's breakdowns, sheer evidence that whatever happened all those years ago, back down on earth, _still_ plagued them.

He hated the fact he couldn’t help more instead having to settle for a hand on their broken bodies, a soothing hum escaping from between his trembling lips. 

Bellamy eventually caught Jordan’s eye, giving him a subtle nod,  _it’s okay I’ll take it from here._

Jordan reluctantly withdrew his hand from Clarke’s shoulder, folding his arms across his chest and walking out of the room, trying not to feel annoyed he had been discreetly asked to leave.

But like his Mom always said, they always bring each other back from the darkness. And if that meant he had to take a backseat and let them find each other, then that’s what he would do.

“Hey, hey” Bellamy whispered, his delicate words falling limp against her sheet of tangled hair.

She felt trapped, the voice screaming inside her head to just snap out of it.

_But she couldn’t._

She couldn’t stop her bottom lip trembling, couldn’t stop the tears falling down her cheeks and god, she hated it.

But when she looked at him, at his worrisome brown eyes cloaked in guilt, her body stilled, the tears immediately stopped falling from her frozen stare.

Clarke shook her head, she didn’t want his pity, she didn’t want anything –  _especially_ from him.

Her hands were imprinted with red lacerations, Bellamy’s thumb stroking over them lightly, he never said anything. He just sat there, with Clarke placed inbetween his legs, her back against his chest.

Clarke didn’t want to feel anything from him, but she unwilling felt comfort from his small but meaningful touches on her angry skin and she _hated_ it.

When she gained the courage to look up at him, she was plagued with the vision from her nightmares, her hands covered in _his_ blood as she repeatedly stabbed him.

His pleas for her to stop, the way he _begged_ for his life.

And that was it, it was too much for Clarke as she rose up from his grasp, making a run for the door. But she’d underestimated her energy, lunging towards the wall to steady herself.

Bellamy, as always was a beat behind her; offering his arm as a source of support as he guided her back to her bed.

Again, he remained silent and Clarke came to the conclusion he  _knew._ He knew what she pictured in her sleep, he knew what tormented her emotionally and mentally at night when she was alone.

Maybe he had the same nightmares as she did and that’s why he never said anything, because there isn’t an easy fix for the events that unfold in their subconsciousness’s.

Bellamy tucked her in, being discreet to not let his eyes linger on her bare legs as he pulled the covers over them. She was still avoiding his eyes and he knew why. He got it, but it didn’t make it any easier to see her suffer and not be able to comfort her, not truly comfort her.

He gave her a curt nod before exiting the room, bumping into Jordan on his way back through the kitchen.

“Is she okay?” Jordan asked, as soon as Bellamy came into view.

“Yeah, just nightmares I think” Bellamy tried to play the situation down, make out it wasn’t that bad; he didn’t want to offload his skeletons on Jordan.

“Bellamy, I might _not_ be sharp on human interaction. But I know when someone is lying” Jordan swallowed, his normally light tone becoming dangerously flat.

“Don’t lie to me… _please_ ” Jordan made sure to emphasise of the last word, because he truly wanted to understand; he wanted to help.

Bellamy sighed in defeat, pulling out a chair because he would need to sit down for this.

“I’m not saying for sure this is what Clarke’s experiencing, but when Primfaya happened and I- We left Clarke down on earth, every night for at least five years I dreamt of her. But it was like a reoccurring nightmare that felt...  _so_  real” Bellamy clasped his fidgeting hands together tightly, trying to contain his emotions in front of Jordan, because he’d never actually spoke about this to anyone before; not out loud.

“Every night I’d try and prolong falling asleep, because I knew that the second I did, I’d see her…” he lowered his gaze to the floor.

“I’d see her… Clarke crying, begging me to not leave her. To not let her die and I- I just” Bellamy started to quicken his words, panic overcoming him at having to relive his nightmares.

“It was torture” his voice barely above a whisper, swallowing harshly, forcing the pain back down “she was there, right there in front of my eyes, sobbing in a way I’d never seen her before and I just couldn’t get to her, damn it I couldn’t help her” he snapped, eyes bursting open in a fit of frustration “She’d call out for me, every time” his voice cracking as he let in the pain he’d tried so hard to keep under control.

“Eventually, after a while my visions changed and she’d appear, charging towards me, she was _so_ angry that I left her- I tried to explain y’know? But then she’d start to cry again, asking why _I’d_ left her behind, why I didn’t stay or even try to save her. Then my dreams changed again, my hands would be around her throat- “a tear slid down his tensed cheeks, he wiped it away with quickly with the back of hand, grateful Jordan’s eyes didn’t scream pity like he knew other peoples would.

“I’d kill her…” he said after a short pause “In my dreams I’d kill her. I’d look down and it would be my hands on her throat, strangling her until the light in her eyes turned dark as they began to roll and her body became limp. I did that, maybe it was my punishment..., for leaving her to die” he suggested, as he braved to look up at Jordan.

Jordan remained silent and Bellamy began to worry, regretting his decision to tell Jordan his dark truth, but then a hand found his and at first, he flinched at the contact but then he realised, it was okay.

“You think Clarke has dreams like that about people she’s left behind?” Jordan asked, reminding himself to tread carefully; after all, he didn’t know Bellamy _that_ well.

“I hope to God I’m wrong, but- I saw the look in her eyes. I know she has them” Bellamy replied in defeat.

“Mom and Dad never mentioned how bad it was for you all…” Jordan replied, annoyed this had been kept from him.

“They probably didn’t want to burden you with knowing what happened to us all” Bellamy figured, shooting a small but reassuring smile Jordan’s way.

“But why- I-. They told me about all of you, but _especially_ you and Clarke. But I feel like I don’t know you at all” Jordan sighed, the frustration building at the sugar-coated lies he’d been fed all his life

“Hey” Bellamy snapped instinctively “Monty and Harper were some of the best people I knew, they were just protecting you. They didn’t do it because they didn’t trust you… It’s just- the things we’ve seen, the things we’ve done to _survive_. It’s not something you tell your child to help them sleep at night”.

Jordan hung his head, hurt that his parents had never really told him the truth. Instead, choosing to sweep it under the carpet in exchange for a happier lie.

“Can you tell me?” Jordan asked nervously.

He saw the way Bellamy’s face changed, an unusual fear behind his dark eyes “I will, one day. But not now” He replied after a minute or so of silence.

Jordan nodded, accepting his honest answer before excusing himself from the table. By the time he reached his room, Clarke was asleep again, clutching the covers tightly in her small grasp.

He settled into his bed opposite her, saying a silent prayer in the hope that the rest of her sleep would be peaceful.

* * *

 Clarke awoke to a hand on her shoulder, rocking her body back and forth gently until her eyes began to flutter open warily. She was met with Bellamy’s trade mark lop sided grin, but she knew better than that, she saw the concern in his lingering gaze and at first, she lay still, just staring at him.

"We made some breakfast" he smiled triumphantly after a beat. 

Leaving out the very  _minor_  details of how he and Jordan combined are possibly even worse cooks than Monty was.

_Was._

It still felt alien to talk about Monty in past tense.

Clarke hummed back a reply, eyes dropping from Bellamy's face to find out what the source of the stinging sensation on her palms was. She saw the half crescent imprints and instantly recoiled her hands back under the covers in embarrassment, the events that occurred in the middle of the night she now knew _did_ happen and that it wasn't just a dream inside of a dream.

Bellamy observed the way her body instinctively changed, feeling a small jab of frustration at her hesitation to trust him.

He picked himself up from the floor beside her bed, "don't be long, breakfast will go off soon" he muttered over his shoulder before the door slammed shut behind him.

Clarke sighed, before reluctantly pulling the covers off her body, slipping on the bottoms she'd worn when in Cryo sleep, before opening the door Bellamy had slammed moments ago. 

Jordan tried to act as normal as possible when Clarke entered the main room, making sure to be aware of how long he stared at her and to make note of how many times he asked her if she was okay. 

Clarke picked up on the uneasiness as she took her seat at the table opposite them both. She picked her fork up, ultimately playing with her food, as it seemed like a better option than actually trying to eat it. 

"Dammit Clarke, stop playing with your food" Bellamy snapped, before his tone caught up with him. He sighed "Sorry, I'm just- tired".

Clarke shook her head "It's fine, I'm sure I kept you both up. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night-" She held her hand up instinctively when Jordan's mouth parted to speak.

"Yes, I do need to apologise. I have nightmares a lot and I should have been honest about that from the beginning. At least you understand why I wanted to sleep alone" She cocked her brow playfully towards Jordan.

She didn't miss the quick but definitely noticeable look they both shared when she mentioned her nightmares and at first, she felt the need to ask what it was about. But then, she reminded herself that the last thing she wants to do is keep talking about her so she decided against it.

Instead she shovelled large mouthfuls of 'breakfast' into her mouth. When the sour taste began to spread around her mouth however, she soon gracefully spat it back out.

Bellamy snorted, before fetching a cloth to clean up the mess.

"I only followed Dad's recipe, I swear" Jordan mumbled glumly, a look of defeat embedded between the crease in his brow.

"It's not that bad" Clarke said quickly, hoping to salvage his happiness.

"It's not your fault" Bellamy said, as he fished the empty sachet out of the bin "It's out of date by 40 years, no wonder it tasted so... unusual" he chose his choice of words carefully, feeling victorious when Jordan's face broke out into a revealed smile.

"What's the plan for today? Are we going to head south and see what's there?" Jordan asked inquisitively as he played with loose hem on the end of his sleeve. 

"Yeah, we'll try and cover as much ground as we can" Bellamy replied, lacing up his boots, before he began searching the nearest closet.

“Are you ready?” Clarke asked impatiently, her foot tapping annoyingly against the floor.

“Yeah- uh” Bellamy mumbled, arms searching the closet quickly.

“What are you looking for?” Jordan asked, smiling at Clarke as her hand smacked the side of his arm playfully, annoyed he was encouraging Bellamy’s loitering.

“Some binoculars” Bellamy’s voice called out, now head deep inside the closet.

Clarke snorted “Jesus Bellamy, we don’t need binoculars. There’s nothing here to see”.

“Now, now children” Jordan laughed, amused at their bickering “If you had just asked me Bellamy, I could have told you there right over here” He gestured towards a table two feet away from him.

Clarke huffed, pulling down on the drawstrings of her backpack “Can we go now?!”.

A miffed Bellamy fell into line behind Jordan as they followed a very scary looking Clarke out the tunnel of the ship. 

* * *

 They walked together for a few miles before Clarke stopped, claiming to have spotted something. 

"Wait-" Her voice firm as she stretched out a protective arm over their torsos. She reached for the binoculars strapped to Bellamy's waist, rolling her eyes at his _told you so_ smirk.

She looked through the scopes, seeing a bright white _thing_ moving a few hundred feet away, she didn't move a muscle as her mind tried to process the right lane of action.

"What is it?" Jordan whispered enthusiastically, as Clarke handed him the binoculars.

"It's a... a ... what is it exactly?" He questioned, his inquisitive eyes following the thing as it manoeuvred in and out of the trees.

He saw Clarke's shoulders shrug as Bellamy waited rather patiently for his turn to look, "It looks like some kind of animal" Bellamy said, lip between his teeth in thought. 

"When O was little, I used to read stories to her about mystical creatures and I know I probably sound batshit crazy but that looks like Pegasus" he muttered confidently.

Clarke and Jordan exchanged a chuckle "Mom and Dad always mentioned how much of a nerd you are" Jordan quipped; they had told him _one_ true thing at least.

"No, I'm serious it looks just like Pegasus, son of Poseidon. What if-".

"Okay dreamboat, let's stop right there" Clarke cut in, not having the power to stop the muffled laughs from tumbling out of her mouth.

Bellamy annoyed, rolled his eyes at their antics but there was such a softness to his eyes at their playful exchanges, one that Clarke had missed seeing.

Jordan took the binoculars back, staring intently at the thing once again. He was so memorised by the way it moved so gracefully, weaving in and out amongst the sullen trunks, it was like nothing he had ever seen before.

“What do we do now?” He asked, prying his eyes away from it..

“We follow it? See what… who it is?” Bellamy suggested, eyes looking to Clarke for her say so.

She nodded back firmly, “We just need to be quiet. No sudden movements, no loud noises okay?”.

They split up, spreading their movements a few feet between one another. Bellamy tried to focus on the job in hand, but he couldn’t stop admiring the way Clarke hunted.

Priamfaya taught him a lot about himself, it also clearly taught Clarke a lot. He watched the way she contorted her body to fit into small places, how she strategically placed her body weight on certain parts of the ground so that her movements made no audible noise. How she was able to pick up on things, he'd never be able to even comprehend.

Eventually Clarke’s footsteps slowed right down, her hands outstretched at each side of her body, warning the others to slow down too.

We must be close Jordan thought as he brought his right foot to a standstill. But he accidentally nicked a fallen tree branch with his foot, the snap echoing through the woods.

The white thing completely disappeared, just like _that_. And the three of them found themselves, alone.

Again.

Clarke never turned around, but he could see it written all over Bellamy’s face.

The frustration that they’d gotten so close, yet so far to potentially finding something, or someone. The anger at the past hour they’d spent tracking this thing, for it to go to waste anyway. But then a strange feeling of sympathy for him, because it was an accident after all and out of the three of them Jordan himself had been the most excited to follow the thing.

"Guys" Clarke mumbled, turning her neck to face Bellamy, her fearful eyes alerting him to the movements beyond the wall of large trees.

Jordan, out of his element secured his place in between Clarke and Bellamy as they shuffled discreetly towards the trees where they'd last seen the white thing.

And what lay beyond the trees would change everything, _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does lie beyond the trees? What is the white thing? Please leave your thoughts below...  
> As always guys, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
